Daddy's Home
by The Girl With The Silly Smile
Summary: Max's Dad Left Ten Years Ago When She Was Six. Now She's Stuk With Her Abusive Step-Mom. Can She Escape? She Only Has About Enough Time As She Has Scars On Her Body. Summary Sucks. R&R ?
1. Story Of A Girl Named Max

**Me: Hi, I'm K.J., And I'm Here To Be Your Author/Disclaimer Chick... So Lets Get This On !**

**Fang: K.J., Just GEt On With It.**

**Me: Oh, Fine, Mr. Emo. **

**Fang: I'M NOT EMO !**

**Me: Mr. Emo Says What?**

**Fang: What?**

**Me: HA !**

**Fang: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER !**

**Me: Geeze. I Do Not Own MR. JP Does. D: **

__

_**Daddy's Home**_

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

_Max's P.O.V_

* * *

It all started when I was six years old. My dad left. I didn't know why, but I'd blamed myself. My step-mom, Stephanie, told me not to blame myself. But I did. I was all alone in a world of nothingness. Even though I was surrounded by a family that loved me. My brother Ari, and his twin Angel. I also had a step-sister named Monique, and a step-brother named Gabe.

Without my father, I was nothing. I mean, Ari and Angel were my little siblings, but I still felt alone.

Stephanie was normally nice, but after my dad left, she'd started to drink. And once that happened… she'd become, well, abusive. But only toward me. Because I was the oldest.

"No! Stephanie! Don't!" I would yell, but she wouldn't listen.

She would just hit me as hard as she could.

But now… ten years later, everything is backwards.

Gabe and Monique got put into foster care because Stephanie was an unsuitable mother.

I thank the neighbors for hearing my screams.

Ari and Angel were adopted by my grandmother a few years ago.

Now its just me and Stephanie. And to be honest, I'm scared for my life.

I cant even count how many bruises I have because of her.

She is truly, a horrible woman.

I'd always hoped my dad would come home and take me away from her, but its been ten years, so I doubt he'll be back.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRRST CHAPTER ! R&R Please ?**


	2. Stephanie

**Me: I'm Here With Fang Again. (I Couldnt Get Iggy Here To Do The Disclaimer W/ Me :[ But I Got Mr. Emo !)**

**Fang: I AM NOT EMO !**

**Me: The First Step To Recovery Is Admitting.**

**Fang: Grrr.**

**Me: Nick, Just Do Your Thing !**

**Fang: Okay, K.J. Is Paying Me To Say This... FlyinOnClouds, Hiiiiii ! :D**

**Me: Yay !**

**Fang: BTW ! K.J. Doesnt Own MR !**

_**Daddy's Home**_

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

*Flashback*

"_Daddy! Please don't leave me!" I screamed, pushing my small legs after him._

_He didn't say anything, he just kneeled down, brushed some of my unruly blonde curls out of my hair, and kissed my forehead._

"_I love you, Max. And I'll always be with you in your heart…" he frowned._

_I felt tears start to pour out of my eyes, clouding my vision of the man in front of me._

_He held my hands in his and whispered, "Max, you're my angel, and if I could take you with me, I'd do it. But I cant. So, I want you to have this…" _

_He placed something into my hand._

_I looked down, and noticed a little heart shaped necklace in my hand._

_I had to squint through blurred eyes to see what it said… "Daddy's Little Girl" _

_I turned the pendant over in my small hand and read the engraving on the back._

"_To you, My Little Angel, Daddy loves you." _

_I looked up from my necklace, into the eyes of my father. He was pained, but tried to conceal it. _

_He let go of my hand and walked out of the house. _

_I pressed my necklace to my heart, hoping it would bring my dad back._

_But it didn't. It never did._

*End Of Flashback*

I reached in my worn-out blue t-shirt and pulled my necklace into my fist.

I curled my fingers around the small pendant.

"Daddy, please." I whispered to myself, hoping "she" wouldn't hear.

But being me, I couldn't get that lucky.

"Max! Stop dwelling on the past! He's not coming back! He's _never_ coming back!" Stephanie yelled at me.

I was crouched in a corner, crying.

She raised a hand high above her head, brought it down, smashing it against my cheek.

My head whipped to the side and smacked into a wall.

I scrunched my eyes closed, only to hope that when I opened them, I wouldn't have to see Stephanie's face looking back at me.

Her green eyes seemed so inviting. They seemed trusting. And caring. But they were all to misleading.

Her long brunette hair looked mom-like, curled into a long braid down her back.

Her beautiful tanned skin looked as though she wanted someone to feel happy around her.

Her pink lips formed around pearl-white rectangular teeth seemed like she actually gave a damn.

She grabbed me by my wrist and yanked me upward.

"Do you hear me, Max? He's not coming back! So get over it." she slurred, pushing me back toward the ground.

I sprawled across the hardwood floors in a crumpled mess, as she drew her foot up against her chest, and heavily dropped it on my stomach.

I clutched my stomach tightly trying to ease the pain, as Stephanie grunted and drunkly walked out of the room.

I felt fresh tears pour down my cheeks.

But this time, I didn't stop them. I just let myself lay there and cry.


	3. Monday, Maximum, And Wuthering Heights

**Me: So, I No Longer Have Fang With Me For My Disclaimer. D: He Said I Called Him Emo Too Much. Eh, Oh Well, I Have Gazzy With Me Now.**

**Gazzy: Hey Peoples !**

**Me: So, I Dont Own MR. But, I Still Love Iggy.**

**Gazzy: You Love IGGY ?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Gazzy: I Mean, Not That Its A Bad Thing, You Just Normally Hear About People Loving Fang For His Dark, Silent, Emoness.**

**Me: Yeah, But Iggy's Just So... *Goes Into Fantasy Where Me And Iggy Are... Nevermind. There's Kids In The Room***

**Gazzy: Eww ! Gross !**

**Me: Sorry, Gazzy ! **

**Gazzy: *Gets Mischevious Grin On Face***

**Me: Oh Shit.**

**Gazzy: *FARTS***

**Me: *Coughs* GAZZY ! WTF ! OH ! DAMN ! YOU SMELL KID ! *COUGHS* *CHOKES***

**_

* * *

_**

**_Daddy's Home_**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

I woke up the next morning on my bedroom floor with a fresh bruise on my stomach.

No surprise there.

I slowly got up and tried to remember what day it was.

And then I remembered, Monday.

My least favorite day.

For a few reasons; 1) My dad left us on a Monday. 2) Because of reason one, Stephanie gets her _drunkest _on Mondays. 3) Because of reasons one and two, I get the crap beat out of me _the worst _on Mondays.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out an old worn-out black t-shirt, and grey jeans. I threw an oversized, zip-up hoodie on, and pulled my holey sneakers onto my feet.

I tried to sneak silently past a sleeping Stephanie on the couch on my way out, but I tripped and knocked into a coat rack causing Stephanie to immediately wake up.

"Where do you think you're going, Maximum?" she slurred.

"Um… School?"

She got up from the couch, beer bottle in hand, and came over to me.

"Don't be snappy with me, Maximum!"

"My name is Max." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"I am the only person keeping you alive, Maximum, remember that." she mumbled.

"No, Stephanie, you're the one killing me. This abuse, will eventually leave me cold and lifeless. And if my dad ever does come back, and finds out that you killed me, he wouldn't be so happy. Remember that." I mimicked her drunken voice, turned around, grabbed my messenger bag and slung it over my body, leaving the house.

I walked up the street and to my bus stop.

Being that Stephanie didn't give a damn about me, I didn't have my own car, so I had to take the bus.

I boarded the bus when it arrived, refusing to return the bus driver's greeting as I boarded.

I rolled my eyes, shoved my bruised hands into my pockets and took a seat toward the back of the bus.

I grabbed the book I'd been reading for a while out of my bag.

The book was a beat up copy of Wuthering Heights.

The spine of the book was very worn-out (much like my own spine) because I'd read this book many times before.

The bus stopped at another street corner, and two teenagers (about my age) joined the big yellow crap hole.

One of them had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a Quiet Riot t-shirt and blue jeans.

The other had shaggy black hair that fell just over his eyes, and onyx eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie, like mine, and black jeans. (Gosh, Emo much?)

I rolled my eyes, and went back to reading my book.


	4. Mr Rowen

**Me: Guess Who I Got For My Disclaimer !**

**Iggy: ME !**

**Me: Wewt !**

**Iggy: K.J. Dosnt Own MR ! **

__

_**Daddy's Home**_

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

I dove into the powerful, emotion filled pages of Wuthering Heights, and completely tuned out the rest of the world. I tried to think that I would become Catherine Earnshaw, and wouldn't have to return to Stephanie.

Just as I was about to turn the page, I heard a deep husky voice ask, "You mind?"

I looked up at the source of the voice, and saw that it was the dark haired boy that boarded the bus not long ago.

I scooted over and let him sit down without saying a word.

"Wuthering Heights?" he asked a small while after.

"Yeah." I muttered.

I hated talking to people. The only person I ever talked to was my English teacher. He was the only one who gave a damn about me… Besides my dad.

I closed my eyes, remembering my dad's face; His short, fuzzy blonde hair, his liquid chocolate eyes, the way he always smelled of chocolate and raspberries. I clasped my fingers around the shiny silver pendant strung around my neck.

"You okay?" the black haired boy asked.

"Yeah. Fine." I mumbled, my eyes still closed.

I let go of my necklace, and let it rest on my chest.

"I-I'm Fang." the boy whispered as we pulled into the school's parking lot.

I didn't do anything, but, grunt, and push past him. As I walked down the bus' isle, I shoved my book into my bag, and my necklace into my t-shirt. I hated when people asked me saw my necklace, because that led to people asking about it, which led to me having to talk to people.

"Goodbye, Max." my bus driver said as I left.

I didn't answer, I just slugged off the bus and headed toward my English teacher's room.

Every day, before classes start, Sophomores got fifteen extra minutes to do whatever. For most of the students this included, making out with their boyfriend/girlfriend, smoking, and drinking. (Yes, these things happen here. As you can tell, I don't go to a very good school.)

I got to my English class within seconds.

"Morning, Max." Mr. Rowen (my English teacher) greeted.

"Morning, Mr. Rowen." I smiled, sitting down on a desk in front of his.

"I know this is a terrible question, but, how was your morning?"

"My morning didn't suck, it was last night that I wish didn't happen."

Mr. Rowen knew everything about my life. He had told us the first day of Freshman year that if we needed any help, academic or not, we could come to him… I just so happened to be the only one who accepted his offer.

"Stephanie again?" he asked, even though he knew it couldn't have been anyone else.

"Who else?" I asked sarcastically.

"New bruise I assume?"

"Two. She moved fast." I answered, pushing my hoodie down, revealing a huge black and blue mark on my cheek.

After I did that, I lifted my t-shirt up to where my bra ended, showing a foot mark on my stomach.

"Max, you have to tell someone about this. She could kill you. I'd hate to see that happen."

"But, Mr. Rowen… My dad could come back. And if I'm not there…" I whispered, my voice fading.

"I know, Max. But, I'd just hate to see you get hurt."

"Too late."

I looked over toward Mr. Rowen, and smiled at his helpful expression.

His balding head, his blue eyes, his crooked smile.

"You know, Mr. Rowen. You're the only person who can get me to smile anymore."

He smiled back.

As soon as he smiled at me, the school bell rang.

"Bye, Max. See you third period."

I nodded and left the room.


	5. Trust Me

_**Daddy's Home**_

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

I decided not to take the bus home. I just couldn't deal with all the people talking at once. It made it hard for me to read Wuthering Heights.

As I walked down my street I heard a car's engine roaring behind me.

I turned around to see who it was.

I recognized the boy driving it. He was in my Math class. His name was Grady.

I heard him start to honk his horn, and wolf whistle at me.

I rolled my eyes, and braced myself, in case I had to kick his ass.

"Hey, Sweetie! Want a ride?" he asked cockily, pulling next to me.

I didn't say anything, I just continued walking.

"C'mon, Baby, don't be like that." I heard him mumble.

He got out of the car and chased after me.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled my up against him.

I tried pushing away from him, but he squeezed onto my wrists.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I growled.

"And just what will you do if I don't?"

He pulled me closer to him, crushing my chest against his.

At first I didn't know what he was doing, but I soon found out.

He let go of one of my wrists and gripped the back of my head.

He crashed his mouth against mine.

With my free hand I repeatedly started punching his chest.

As soon as he had to pull away to breathe, I decked him in the face, and bolted down the street.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and knocked into somebody.

We both fell to the ground.

I looked to my right to see who it was and noticed it was the black-haired boy from school.

"Oh, hey." he smiled.

I grunted and got up from the ground.

"You don't talk much, do you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want from my life?" I yelled, a little louder than necessary. "Money? Sex?"

"No! I'd never want anything like that! I just want a friend."

"Trust me, you don't want to go making friends with a girl like me." I muttered.

"Why not?" he asked.

I didn't answer, I just pushed past him, and walked back to my house.

He seemed upset, but didn't follow me.

I braced myself as I turned the doorknob to get into my house.

As soon as I got into the house I was immediately knocked in the face.

The punch was so hard, I lost my balance, hit into the wall, and blacked out.


	6. All Because Of A Walk

_**Daddy's Home**_

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

I slowly and groggily woke up on the floor by my front door.

I saw Stephanie sleeping in her usual seat in the living room.

I quietly picked my self off the floor and tip-toed to the bathroom to see if there was any new damage.

I got to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

My nose was crusted over with blood, and my lower lip looked like it was hacked at with a butcher's knife.

"Great…" I mumbled to myself.

I spun around and decided to take a walk. Anything to get the hell out of my house.

I quietly left the house without bothering Stephanie.

It was really hot out, and the sun beat down on my forehead like a hammer.

I didn't know exactly where I was going, but anywhere was better than my house.

I walked around aimlessly for a while until I saw someone I knew. The blonde boy from the bus.

He saw me and ran over.

"Hey. You're… Max, right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm Iggy."

I didn't say anything.

"Wow. My brother was right, you don't talk."

"I do. Just not to many people." I muttered.

I saw Iggy's brother, Fang, come out of their house.

"Who you talking to, Ig?" Fang asked, striding over to us.

"That girl, Max, from school."

"Oh, hey, Max." Fang whispered.

He was probably still pissed about my flip out before.

"Look, Fang, I'm sorry I flipped out before. Because to be honest, you're the only person who's ever tried to talk to me. And I'm not used to people wanting to be my friend."

"Its fine. Wanna come inside?" Fang asked.

I nodded.

"Sorry if our little brother and sister hound you with questions. They're real sweeties, but they're just getting used to our family."

"What do you mean?" I asked as we started walking to their house.

"They're adopted. Apparently the house they used to live in had an abusive mom or something."

"Oh. Can I ask how old they are?" I wondered.

"One's ten and one's thirteen."

I stopped in my tracks as I remembered Monique and Gabe. They'd been young when they were taken for adoption. Gabe was only a newborn, and Monique was only three.

_It couldn't be._ I reminded myself.

We got into the house and Iggy screamed, "G! M! Get out here! We want you to meet someone!"

G… M… It cant be.

I closed my eyes and took a breath.

When I opened them, I saw the unimaginable.

"Max!" Gabe screamed.

He ran over and hugged me.

I kneeled down and pulled them both into a hug.

"Ohmygosh! Max! Where the hell have you been?" Monique asked.

"Lemme get this straight… You guys know each other?" Fang asked.

"We're step-siblings." I answered, my voice cracking.

"Max, can I talk to you?" Fang asked, grabbing my arm.

I winced as his arm hit one of my bruises.

He pulled me back outside.

"Max… Gabe and Monique came from an abusive house…." he trailed off.

I looked down at my feet, not wanting to tell him about Stephanie.

"Max."

"Fang, its not a big deal." I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Max, do you live where they used to?" he asked. I could hear worry in his voice.

"Yes." I whispered back.

He placed his hand under my chin and forced my to look at him.

I tried pulling away but he was too strong.

"Does the woman that used to abuse them do the same to you?" he asked, though I could tell he knew the answer.

"Yes."

"If you don't mind, can you show me a few bruises? So I could see some of the damage she does?" he asked, his hand still cupping my chin.

I nodded.

He let go of my chin and looked like he was bracing himself.

I unzipped my jacket, and handed it to him.

I lifted my shirt up to where my bra ended, revealing a foot shaped, greenish-purplish bruise.

His mouth dropped into a huge "O".

I also rolled my jeans up to my knee showing that my leg was oddly bent from having had a broken leg a few too many times.

I turned around and lifted my dirty blonde, straightened hair, with an aqua dyed part that was my bangs, off my neck. There was a bruise just like the one on my stomach there.

"Max, why don't you tell anyone about this?" he asked, handing my jacket back to me.

"I'd tell you, but, then I'd have to kill you." I mumbled, sarcastically and went back inside to see Gabe and Monique.

I thought I'd never be able to see them again…


	7. Take A Chance

_**Daddy's Home**_

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

Fang and I sat in his room on his bed, where he practically _begged _me to tell him about my step-mom and life.

"I told you, its not a big deal." I whispered.

"Max, those bruises you showed me… They probably hurt like hell." he mumbled, taking my hand.

"Oh, they do. And I didn't even show you all of them." I muttered.

He tilted his head, wondering.

I pulled my hand out of his and rolled up the sleeves on shirt, showing about a hundred bruises.

But my worst bruise was yet to come.

"That all?" he asked.

I nodded my head no.

"Let me guess, the worst one is the one you're about to show me, right?"

I nodded.

I lifted up the back of my shirt, and showed him a huge "X" shaped scar on my back. Under the scar was a black and blue bruise.

"What are those scars from?" Fang asked worridly.

"Stephanie was really drunk… Got a little too close to me with a knife." I mumbled.

He took his hand and traced the "X" mark.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not anymore."

As he was tracing the "X" his bedroom door opened.

"Oh, sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to interrupt." his mom laughed.

I quickly pulled my shirt down before she saw my scar.

"Mom! First of all, I told you to call me Fang! You call James, Iggy! You call Monique, Nudge! You call Gabe Gazzy! And second, knock first!"

"Hey! Just because its your room, doesn't mean I have to knock." she tried to sound sincere.

"What did you want anyway?" Fang asked.

"I wanted to see how long your friend is staying?" she started. "Dinner? Later? She's completely welcome to. Gabe and Monique told me about how you're step-siblings."

I nodded.

"I should probably go tell my step-mom I'm going to be here for a few more hours."

She nodded and smiled.

She looked so sweet. She reminded me of Stephanie before she went all psycho.

She had short, cropped black hair, and warm green eyes.

She left the room smiling.

"Max, you're going back to your house alone?" Fang whispered, grabbing my arm.

"Yeah."

I yanked my arm out of his and started toward his bedroom door.

"Max, please don't get hurt." he whispered as I opened their front door.

"No promises."

And with that, I left.

I started walking back home.

As I walked, a song I loved since I was little popped into my head.

"Father And Daughter" by Paul Simon.

**If you ever leap awake**

**In the mirror of a bad dream**

**And for a fraction of a second**

**You can't remember where you are**

**Just open your window And follow your memory upstream**

**To the meadow in the mountain**

**Where we counted every falling star**

_My dad used to sing this to me as a lullaby._

**I believe the light that shines on you**

**Will shine on you forever**

**And though I can't guarantee **

**There's nothing scary hiding under your bed**

**I'm gonna stand guardLike a postcard of a Golden Retriever**

**And never leave till I leave you **

**With a sweet dream in your head**

_I hadn't realized how much I loved when my dad would sing this to me._

**I'm gonna watch you shine**

**Gonna watch you grow**

**Gonna paint a sign**

**So you'll always knowAs long as one and one is two**

**There could never be a fatherT**

**hat loved his daughter more than I love you**

Just as I remembered that last line, I got inside my house.

"Where have you been, Max?" Stephanie roared coming out of the kitchen.

"I went on a walk." I mumbled through gritted teeth.

She didn't say anymore.

If you think she, A) Came over to me and gave me a big bear hug. Then I'm sorry, you'd be wrong. If you think she, B) Brought a cake out of the kitchen and screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAXIE! I LOVE YOU!" Then unfortunately, you're wrong. If you think she, C) Came over to me, and slapped me across the face, causing the ring on her finger to slice a huge gash in my cheek… Then you're right on the money.

I pushed her backward, causing her to fall hard against the linoleum floors.

I ran into my room and packed up a backpack.

I put in a few changes of clothes, an extra pair of sneakers, an old pocket knife, my dad's wedding band, and a cross necklace my dad gave me when I was three.

I tried dabbing the flowing blood out of my cheek with the sleeve of my shirt.

My shirt and jeans got stained with blood by the time I was finished getting the blood to stop.

I grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans, a red t-shirt and a two pocket racer vest. I shoved them into my backpack and jumped out my window.

"Back to Fang's." I whispered to myself.

I made it there in about ten minutes. It was about six blocks away.

I stuffed my backpack into a plant and went up to the front door.

Hopefully he wont notice the gash on my face. Well, only one way to find out.


	8. You Cant Ride A Bike !

_**Daddy's Home**_

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

"Max…. Where'd that cut on your cheek come from?" Fang asked after dinner.

We went back into his room.

He was standing against the wall and I was sitting on his bed.

"Uhm… I tripped. Smashed my face against a coat rack. No biggie." I lied.

"Max." he said sternly.

Damnit. He knew I was lying.

"Alright. She hit me. That's it. I told you. Not a big deal."

He came and sat next to me.

I didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he reached over… And… Hugged me?

"What are you doing?" I screamed, pushing him off.

"Its called a hug. Guess you've never had one." he laughed.

"You could fill a book, a lot of books, with things I havent done. I'm quite the under privileged little girl. I don't even know hoe to ride a bike! That's pathetic!"

"You don't know how to ride a bike?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," I started. "I don't know how to ride a bike or a skateboard. Oh, and you'll really get a kick out of this… I hardly know how to read."

"You don't know how to read?" he asked, surprised.

"No. Kids are supposed to learn to read when they're in kindergarten. And I didn't go to kindergarten until I was six. And that being said, my dad left when I was six. And Stephanie being the arrogant son-of-a-bitch she is, never taught me. I only know what I do because of my teachers even caring slightly to teach me."

"That's it. Come here." he laughed, grabbing my hand.

He towed me outside.

"Fang, its like, nine o'clock, what are we doing out here?"

"You're learning to ride a skateboard." he winked.

* * *

**Sorry Its So Short ! D: **

**Will Update Soon !**


	9. I Have To

_**Daddy's Home**_

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

Fang and I went out to a shed in his back yard, and he handed me a black skateboard with the word "Fang" written on the bottom.

He also picked out a blue bike.

"Its gonna take forever for you to teach me to do this…."

"I know. But its worth it."

We strode out to the road in front of his house, him carrying the bike, me holding the skateboard.

When we got out to the street, he asked, "Bike or board?"

"Board."

"Okay, get on the board." he said, knocking it out of my hands.

I shakily nodded, and put one foot on the rough black wooden thing beneath me.

"Trust me. You'll be fine. Now put your other foot on the board."

I slowly lifted my other foot onto the skateboard, and closed my eyes.

"Its okay, Max. I wont let you fall."

Fang stood behind me and slowly raised his left hand and placed it on my left side.

His other hand held my right arm out straight.

I smiled to myself and looked back at Fang.

He, himself was smiling, but he tried to conceal it.

He was probably smiling from embarrassment of how he had to hold me so I didn't fall.

"Okay, so, um, take one of your feet off the board and push yourself forward." Fang instructed, still holding onto me.

I did as he said.

"You're doing it." Fang said proudly.

I smiled and kept riding.

"You're doing great, Max." Fang laughed excitedly.

Too bad he said it a little too quickly, because just after he did, I fell.

Luckily, Fang caught me, but I was doing do well!

"Maybe we should try the bike?" I asked.

"No, its almost eleven o'clock. I think you should come inside."

"Um… No, I think I should hit the road." _Literally. _

"Okay, just, one more goodbye to Gabe and Monique?"

I nodded. I had to get me backpack anyway.

"I- I cant. But there's something I have to tell you."

I mean, my backpack was hidden in _his _bushes.

"What is it?" he asked.

I took his hand and towed him toward the bush I had my pack in.

"Please promise me that after I show you what I'm going to show you, you will go right inside without saying a word."

"I cant promise you that."

"Very well." I nodded.

I reached inside the plant, grabbed my backpack, slung it onto my back, and looked up at Fang.

"No, Max. I know what you're doing. No. You're not living on the street."

"I have to."

"No, Max. You don't."

"Yes, I do. It's the only way."

I took a deep breath, turned away from him, and started walking without looking back.


	10. Body Heat, and You Didnt Want To

_****_

Daddy's Home

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Fang's P.O.V

* * *

It'd been three weeks and still no sign of Max. I was a nervous wreck, and everyone was trying to calm me down.

Iggy and I had been walking home through a park on our way home from school one day. I'd started to give up hope… But that's when I saw her.

_Max._

She was coughing up a storm, laying on a park bench. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

It was the middle of November, so she probably had gotten a cold or something.

"Max!" I screamed, running toward her.

Iggy's head swiveled in my direction. He looked elated when he saw that she was alive. Probably jumping for joy when he realized that I'd stop moping around like I was dead.

I kneeled down next to Max and started trying to sooth her.

"Shh, Max. Its okay. Don't worry. I'm here now. You're okay." I whispered in her ear.

"F-F- Fang?" she asked, shaken.

"Yes, its me. I'm here, Max." I whispered, hugging her.

I sat her up straight and hugged her tighter.

One of my hands cupped the back of her head, while the other wrapped around her waist.

"C-C- Cold-d-d." Max whispered, shaking uncontrollably.

I picked her up, cradle-style and started to carry her out of the park.

I remembered her backpack was next to the bench she was laying on.

"Ig! Go grab her backpack!" I yelled, over my shoulder.

He nodded and scurried over to the bench.

He grabbed the pack and threw it onto his back.

Max was light to carry, so I got her back to my house in minutes.

"Someone get me blankets!" I screamed, laying Max down on the living room sofa.

"Max!" Monique yelped, running to our sides.

My mom rushed into the room with three blankets in her hands.

"Here, Honey!" she gushed, throwing the blankets at my head.

I wrapped them around Max and tried to keep her warm.

"Try hugging her or something." Iggy said, frantically.

I got up on the couch with Max and wrapped my arms around her.

She was still shaking, so I tried to hold onto her tighter.

"Woah, Fang, I don't think she likes you _that way_." Iggy remarked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him and held onto Max.

I don't even like Max like that! We're just friends!

**PAGE BREAK**

Max finally stopped shaking about an hour later.

Mom had gone and gotten Max a mug of hot tea.

I was still holding onto her in case she got cold again.

"Thanks, Fang," Max smiled when we were finally alone. "I appreciate it." she turned around in my arms and looked me in the eyes.

We slowly leaned forward.

_Wait! What the h am I doing? _I mentally screamed at myself.

Our lips were just about to touch when Gabe came into the room.

"Oh, sorry guys. I just wanted to check and make sure Max was okay."

"Its okay, sweetie. Want me to come tuck you in?" Max asked.

Gabe nodded excitedly.

_I cant believe I was going to kiss Max! _I screamed at myself in my head.

Max got up, and walked to Gabe's room with him.

She came back a few minutes later, and sat the way she was before.

"So, um… Where were we?" she whispered, leaning closer to me.

I leaned away from her and practically flew off the couch.

"You don't wanna kiss me?" she asked, sounding upset.

"N-N- No, its not that… I just…"

"Look, I get it." she said, grabbing her backpack, and starting toward the front door.

"Max. Don't leave!" I plead.

"Why? Not like you care anyway."

"Now, you listen. Who taught you to ride a skateboard? Who wants to teach you how to read and ride a bike? Who saved your ass from freezing to death? Who sat with you for hours on end to make sure you had enough heat? Who-" I didn't finish that question… Because I knew it would just get me into trouble.

"You. But people change. And I see you have."

And with that, she left without looking back at me.

"Girls suck!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, slammimg the door behind her.

* * *

**Hope You Enjoyed !**

**Will Update Tomorrow (Today)**

**Its 2:19 a.m. For Me !**

**Haha. **

**Gonna Update In A Few Hours.**

**R&R ? :D **


	11. Hush, Little Baby

**_Daddy's Home_**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

After I left Fang's house I decided there was only one place left I could go. _Home_.

"This'll be interesting." I whispered to my self.

I stepped in through the front door and dropped my backpack on the floor.

"Max? Is that you?" Stephanie called from the kitchen.

I didn't answer.

Which I then realized was a bad idea, because Stephanie came out of the kitchen holding a knife.

"Good. You're back… Now I can finally do what I've wanted to for years."

She started toward me, holding the knife high above her head.

"Stephanie… Don't do this… Please." I begged.

I was standing in the middle of the living room trying to back up as far as I could to get away from Stephanie.

I backed into the TV and had no where to go.

Stephanie was only about a foot away from me now.

She drew the knife back and plunged it deep into my stomach.

My hands automatically flew to the knife.

My fingers were drenched in blood.

My knees weakened and I fell to the ground.

"Damn, your still conscious." Stephanie growled.

She curled her hand into a fist and punched me in the face.

"Finally. Goodnight, Max… Sleep tight." Stephanie said, petting my forehead.

The severe pain, and blood loss eventually caused me to black out.

**Hush little baby, don't say a word…**

**Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird**

**And if that mockingbird don't sing…**

**Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring**

**And if that diamond ring turns brass…**

**Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass**

**And if that looking glass gets broke…**

**Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat**

**And if that billy goat wont pull…**

**Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull**

**And if that cart and bull fall down…**

**You'll still be the sweetest baby in the whole town**

_The words floated into my head, and I was suddenly lying next to my dad as he sung them to me._

* * *

**Hope You Enjoyed !**

**P.S. NO, She's Not Dead.**

**Lol. Just Blacked Out.**

**Will Update In Like An Hour Or So ! :D **


	12. Max's Pictures

_****_

Daddy's Home

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Fang's P.O.V

* * *

About ten minutes after Max left I realized I shouldn't have let her go… So, I ran out of my house, and over to Max's.

Her front door was a tad bit ajar, so I just went inside.

"Max?" I whispered.

I figured her step-mom was asleep, so I started looking for Max.

I checked the kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms (which felt weird being in Max's room), and last, the living room.

I swear, you've never been as freaked as I was when I found Max.

She was lying on the floor with a knife sticking out of her stomach, and she looked like she was knocked out.

"Stephanie." I muttered to myself.

She did this to my Max.

_Wait, my Max? Since when was she _my_ Max?_

I pressed two of my fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse.

She still had a pulse, so she wasn't… Dead.

I gulped.

I hurriedly got up from Max's side and looked for a phone.

I couldn't find the house phone, so I looked for her cell phone.

I saw a bulge in her front left pocket.

_Oh, C'mon! I have to reach in her pants to get it._

I stuck my hand in her pocket and picked her cell phone out.

I dialed the emergency number "911".

"911, how may I help you?" the woman on the other end asked.

"Hi, this is Nicholas Martinez, and my friend was stabbed in the stomach, I don't know how long ago, but can you please send medics here immediately!"

"Okay, we'll trace your call and send medics right away!"

I hung up the phone and looked down at Max.

"It'll be okay, Max." I whispered, pushing some of her aqua bangs out of her face.

I kneeled down next to her, and grabbed her cold, limp hand.

"Max, I know you cant hear me, but I just wanted to say I love you. You're amazing. Even though you pushed me so far away when we first met, I never denied I felt something for you. I felt the need to keep you safe. I felt the need to help you. I'd cry for you. I'd laugh with you. I'd teach you how to read. I'd teach you how to ride that bike… I would've taken that knife for you. I love you, Max Ride."

A song I'd heard on the radio not long ago popped into my head. I started to whisper it to her.

**Ordinary no, really don't think so**

**Not a love this true**

**Common destiny**

**We were meant to be**

**Me and you**

**Like a perfect scene from a movie screen**

**We're a dream come true**

**Suited perfectly for eternity**

**Me and you **

**Every day, I need you even more**

**And the night time too**

**There's no way**

**I could ever let you go**

**Even if I wanted to **

**Every day I live**

**Try my best to give**

**All I have to you**

**Thank the stars above**

**That we share this love **

**Me and you **

**Every day, I need you even more**

**And the night time too**

**There's no way**

**I could ever let you go**

**Even if I wanted to **

**Ordinary no, I really don't think so**

**Just a precious few**

**Ever make it last**

**Get as lucky as**

**Me and you**

**Me and you **

As the song ended, the paramedics bust through the door.

They saw me sitting next to Max.

One of them pulled me to the side as a few lifted Max onto a stretcher, and one put and oxygen mask over her face.

"Are you Nicholas Martinez?" the man asked.

"Y-Y- Yes." I stuttered.

"Do you realize that you may have saved this girl's life?" he asked.

"How?" I wondered.

"Well, if you hadn't called us, she would've died from the knife in her stomach."

I nodded.

A police officer entered the room and stood next to me.

"Sir, do you know who may have done this to Ms. Ride?" the officer asked.

"Y-Y- Yes. I do."

I knew it was Stephanie, and when I was looking for Max, I saw her sleeping in her room.

I nodded for them to follow me.

"Is that Stephanie Wittenberg?" the officer asked.

"Um… Yes." I answered.

"She was almost arrested about ten years ago for child abuse. The station hasn't heard about her since."

The officer, who I'd caught a glimpse of his nametag, his name was B. Kennedy, went into Stephanie's room, woke her up and said officially, "Stephanie Wittenberg, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You are under arrest for the stabbing of Maximum Alexandria Ride."

Maximum Alexandria Ride… Creative.

Officer Kennedy cuffed Stephanie's hands behind her back.

Another man came over to us as Officer Kennedy took Stephanie out to his cruiser.

The new man was wearing a reporter's cap.

"Hi, I'm Ray Rodgers. I would like to do a report on Max Ride. Like to try and stop child abuse."

"Okay…?"

"Do you have any pictures of her for the article?"

"I don't. But there's pictures in her room. I'll go get them. You have to stay outside though."

He nodded, turned around and left the house.

I, myself turned around and went back into Max's room.

Her room was pretty cool.

It had light blue walls with band posters plastered up. Bands like, The Ramones, The Clash, Quiet Riot, The Runaways, Metallica, The White Stripes, ACDC and The Beetles. Girl's got good taste in music.

Her unmade bed was pushed up against the far left corner.

There was an unmatching end table next to the bed.

On the front wall, was a dresser lined with pictures.

And on the far right wall was an open closet.

I shakily walked over to Max's dresser and looked at her pictures.

She had a bunch of pictures taped to her mirror above the dresser, and some framed on top of her dresser.

Some make-up, and hair supplies were spread across the dresser.

I looked at the pictures and smiled.

She had one of when she was about four or five. In it, she was gripping tightly onto a man with fuzzy blonde hair, and the same brown eyes as Max. Her hair was framed around her face in pretty blonde locks. I was guessing that the man was Max's dad…. Wow, she really looked like him.

Another picture was one of her when she was around seven, smiling up at the camera with cherry Popsicle juice framing her mouth. Her hair was soaking wet and plastered against her back.

A third picture was one of when she was about twelve, with her arm around some brunette girl with blue eyes. The other girl had her arm around Max. They looked like best friends. Max's hair was pulled into a pony tail.

The last picture was one when she was about fourteen. She was standing facing with her body forward, and her head turned to her right to look at the camera. She was smiling brightly. Her hair flowed down to about the middle of her spine. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

I took those pictures out of the frames and took them outside to Ray.

He smiled brightly and took off running down the street.

I sat down on Max's front porch and threw my head into my hands.

* * *

**I Hope You Enjoyed !**

**Will Update After Say... Five Comments ?**

**:D **


	13. The Article

_**Daddy's Home**_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Jeb Batchelder's P.O.V

* * *

I walked aimlessly around downtown New York looking for a reasonably priced news paper.

I always bought the news paper… Every morning.

I found one for $3.49... Eh, not very expensive, so I bought it.

I was oblivious to the front page until I saw something that caught my eye.

A picture of a little girl smiling up at a camera with a big Popsicle grin.

Then I realized… I was the one holding that camera.

The little girl on the front page was my daughter, Max.

I sat down on the curb of the street and started to read the article about Max.

_**Story of a Girl Named Max **__**by Ray Rodgers**_

_We all know that you don't always get what you want. But Maximum Alexandria Ride was one of those people who knew that very well. _

_This sixteen year old girl didn't have much luck throughout her life._

_She was born the Fall of 1994 and had a semi-normal life for her first six years. Her father, a step-mother, and four siblings._

_But her life changed forever when she was six years old. Her father left her. _

_Max's step-mother, Stephanie, began being abusive. This led to Max being afraid for her life._

_That being said, her four younger siblings got taken into foster care because Stephanie was and unsuitable mother._

_Thos left Max alone with Stephanie's abuse._

_After ten years of taking this abuse, Max Ride finally took the last of Stephanie's abuse; A knife to her stomach._

_Max's life was saved by one of her close friends. He asked not to mention his name, so we wont._

_But if that boy hadn't shown up when he did, Max… Would be dead._

_Max!_ I thought.

My little girl had gotten stabbed, and it was my fault.

I looked at the pictures of Max that framed around the article.

There was one of her and I. She was sucking her thumb as I picked her up.

There was another of her smiling up at the camera with a big Popsicle grin.

Another of when she was about twelve standing in her bathing suit with her arm around Susan Wagner. Susan was Max's best friend.

The last was one where Max's body was facing away from the camera. Her head was tilted look at the camera with a huge smile on her face.

I ran back to my apartment and got my car. I had to go find Max.

There was only one hospital in the town in New Jersey she lived in, so I guessed she'd be there.

"I'm coming, Max!" I screamed to myself.


	14. Jeb's Return

**Me: Okay, So I Havent Done A Disclaimer In Forever !**

**Max: No, No You Havent.**

**Me: Lemme Explain Why Max Is Here And The Love Of My Life, Iggy, Isnt.**

**Max: Aww. K.J., I Feel Sooo LOVED !**

**Me: Listen, Max ! I Want To BE You. Being Madly In Love With Iggy I Nothing Compared To Wantin To BE You.**

**Max: Yay ! -Does Victory Dance-**

**Me: Wow... She Has Had WAYYYY To Much Chocolate.**

**Max: Okay, So Explain Why I'm Here, And Iggy Is Barfing His Guts Up In Your Bathroom.**

**Me: Okay... Well, Here's What Happened... My Mom Tried To Make Cookies... And Iggy Was Our Taste Tester.**

**Max: Her Mom... Isnt Very Much Of A Cook...**

**Iggy: I FINALLY STOPPED !**

**Me: Iggy ! -Runs Over And Kisses Him-**

**Iggy: Woah... Hey, K.J.**

**Max: *Very Formal Man Voice* K.J. Doesnt Own Maximum Ride. Or Iggy, Though She Acts Like She Does... She Does However Own The Plot Of This Story, And Her Own Made-Up Characters. (i.e. Stephanie, Susan, Mr. Rowen, And The Bus Driver)**

**Me: -Randomly Starts Making Out With Iggy-**__

_**Daddy's Home**_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Fang's P.O.V

* * *

The next day I went down to the hospital to see Max.

"The room of Max Ride?" I asked a woman sitting in the front desk.

"You her boyfriend?" the woman asked.

"No… Friends."

"Fine. Down that hall, up those stairs, room 510."

I nodded eagerly, and bolted toward the room.

When I entered, it scared the (insert cuss word of your choice here) out of me.

Max was laying in her hospital bed with a bruised up face, arm in a sling, leg in a cast and up on one of those elevation thingys, and her blankets only went to her pants line, and her gown was rolled up to where her bra ended, so I saw her stitches.

She wasn't awake yet, so I'd just have to wait until she was.

I saw a reclining chair and sat down, kicking the foot rest out.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until someone else bust through the door.

I pretty much flew out of the chair, I got so startled.

The man standing in the room had blonde fuzzy hair, the same brown eyes as Max, and a blonde mustache. He was Max's dad…

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, stepping in front of Max.

"Max's friend." I answered, without missing a beat.

"Oh." he seemed disappointed.

We didn't speak again until a doctor entered the room.

"Father and boyfriend, I'm guessing?" he asked.

"Why does everyone assume I'm her boyfriend?" I asked.

No matter how much I _wanted _to be Max's boyfriend, I wasn't. **(A/N: This is where you cry for poor Fangy. D: )**

"Anyway," the doctor began, changing the subject. "Max's pain killers we gave her early this morning should ware off soon, so you'll be able to talk with her. Oh! And don't be offended if she cant remember you. She did get stabbed for cripes sake!"

I nodded and took my seat back in the reclining chair.

"So, Max's dad, huh?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Um… Yeah." he answered.

After about ten minutes of silence, he decided to ask, "Are you the one that found her, after she was stabbed, and called 911?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I just wanted to thank you. If you hadn't been there, my little girl would be dead."

"Trust me, I wouldn't have let her die." I answered.

I knew he wanted to know what I meant by that. But truth be told, I didn't even know what I meant.

He nodded and kept his eyes focused on Max.

"How did you stay calm when you found her?" he asked.

"Well, I talked to her… And then I sung. As if she could hear me." I answered.

_Please don't ask what I said to her!_ I thought.

"Oh. Well, thank you. She's all I have left in my life, and I cant lose her."

_Neither can I._

I nodded.

I heard shifting in the bed, and my eyes flew open.

"Max, sweetie?" her father asked.

"Huh?" she asked, groggily.

I got up, and went to stand by her bed.

She looked over to me and mumbled, "F-F- Fang?"

"Yeah, Max, its me." I smiled.

_Ha! She remembered me! Take that, Doc!_

"Max, do you know who I am?" her dad asked.

"I don't know… You kinda look like me…" she muttered.

"I'm your dad, honey." he smiled down at her.

I felt something clasp around my hand, and looked down to see what it was.

I smiled when I realized it was Max's good hand.

"I'll be right back, Max. I'm going to go talk with your doctor." her father, who I still didn't know his name, stated.

She nodded slightly.

"My dad's back?" Max asked, as though she just processed what her dad said.

"Yes, Max. He must've read the article about you in the paper." I told her.

"He's going to want me to move in with him… In New York." she whispered.

I pursed my lips and didn't say anything… Because if I had, it would've came out broken from tears.

Max groaned in pain and let go of my hand.

"Want me to sit with you?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Its freaking freezing in here… I think I need a blanket or something."

I grabbed a blanket from under her bed, wrapped it around my shoulders, sat on the bed behind her, with my legs straddling her and wrapped the blanket around both of us.

"You know that if my dad comes in here and sees you all over me, he's gonna have a heart attack?"

"Its for your warmth. He'll understand if you were freezing to death."

"But I know something he wouldn't understand…" she whispered.

I cocked my head to the side, questioning.

She turned slightly around and looked me in the eye.

**She placed her good hand on my cheek and pulled my head closer to her's.**

"You wouldn't make the first move… So I had to." she mumbled, bringing her mouth to mine.

When we finally parted, I could barely stifle a, "Woah."

"Woah is right."

My head was reeling. I'd finally kissed Max… Well, okay, she kissed me. (Ig's gonna give me hell for that later) And it was like floating on air. He mouth had molded to mine for a small fraction of a second before it ended. And I loved every minute of it. Max was amazing… And, no, you pervs, not just an amazing kisser.

I wanted to kiss her again, but her dad came back.

"Max, your doctor said it'd be a few more days until you'd be able to come home, but I'm sure your… 'Friend' will be here to keep you occupied."

"You saw, didn't you?" she asked, bowing her head.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry… I feel like you two need to talk… Catch up on the past ten years. I'll go home. Max, as soon as you get outta here, Iggy wants to see you. I don't even know why." I laughed, pecking her forehead and gently laying her back on her bed as I got up.

"Nice meeting you, Sir." I mumbled, walking out of the room.

I turned a corner outside of the room, and leaned against a wall. I closed my eyes, and replayed the moment of mine and Max's kiss over and over in my head.

"I love you, Max." I whispered to myself as I left the hospital.

* * *

**Me: Bet You LOVED That Chappie, Right, Max ?**

**Max: ... Maybe...**

**Me: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !**

**Iggy: Wow...**

**Me: -Continues To Make Out With Iggy-**


	15. I've Never Had A Boyfriend

_**Daddy's Home**_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

After Fang left the room, my dad sat in a chair across the room and began this whole speech. It went a little something like this, "Max, I know I've been a real mood killer these past ten or so years. But that's beside the point. I'm back, Max. For good. I'm going to be here for you. I had no idea that when I left, Stephanie would do things like that to you. If I had, I'd never have left you. And though you probably hate my now for leaving you and not coming back, I want you to live with me. I'm selling my apartment in New York City, and I'm going to buy a cute little house down the street from where you and Stephanie lived. I figured you wouldn't want to live in that same house… What with the blood stains and memories. I saw one house when I was on my way here, and its amazing, Max. You'll love it. There's a room for me, a room for you, a study, a _library, _and last but not least… A room for Ari and Angel."

I was very intrigued when I heard all of the things the house had, but I was entirely caught off guard when he told me Ari and Angel were coming back.

"How old are they now, like twenty?" I joked.

"Eleven."

I laughed. It'd been about nine years since I'd seen them.

"So, Max… About that kiss before…" Dad asked.

"It was nothing. He means a lot to me, but I cant have a boyfriend." I whispered.

"Why not? Isnt that kind of the Dad's job to allow, and disallow the daughter to have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but Dad, if you hadn't realized, I'm different. I don't have friends. My only friend is my English teacher. And I've never had a boyfriend before. And Susan Wagner stopped talking to me…"

As I said that, it felt like my life was pathetic.

"You and Susan Wagner were best friends… And though I don't object to the whole 'Not having a boyfriend' thing, you should. Its healthy. And how is your English teacher your only friend?"

"Well, sophomores get an extra fifteen minutes before classes start for them to do whatever. For me, this is talking to Mr. Rowen about my problems."

"Does he know about the," he gulped. "abuse?"

"Yeah… He knows everything…"


	16. I Think I Love You

**Me: I Sadly Dont Have A MR Char With Me... D: But I Have My Bestie, Nikki !**

**Nikki: Whatz Up !**

**Me: Shes Gonna Help Me Do The Disclaimer**

**Nikki: Fang's Hot.**

**Me: IKR !**

**Nikki: Okay, On With The Disclaimer !**

**Me: ONWARD TO VICTORY !**

**Nikki: Damnit, K.J. ! She Doesnt Flippin Own MR ! JP Does !**

__

_**Daddy's Home**_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

After I'd gotten out of the hospital, I went to Fang's house.

My dad still hadn't left… Surprisingly. He sold his apartment in New York. And he bought a awesome house down the street from Fang's. It was the only, like, _freaking huge _house around.

But anyway, once I'd half-ass recovered, I went to Fang's house to see Iggy (who I still don't know why he wanted to see me), Gabe and Monique.

I had to be on crutches, because apparently, the doctors had to rebreak my leg because it had set wrong the last time I broke it.

And I had to be careful with my stitches. If they reopened, I was screwed.

Once I got to Fang's (I walked), he picked me up (cradle-style) -Which I objected to- and sat be down on his couch.

We hadn't talked about if we were dating or not, I mean, we'd kissed a couple more times since our _first kiss_, but we hadn't figured out if we were boyfriend and girlfriend yet.

We were the only two home; Iggy, Gabe, and Monique were at school. His dad was at work. And his mom was grocery shopping.

Fang and I sat on the couch, him leaning up against the arm of the sofa and me leaning on his chest. His arms wound around my waist, just above my stitches.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

We sat in silence for a while before he leaned his head down and pressed his lips against mine.

I picked up my left arm and cupped the back of his head with it.

I hadn't realized how long we stayed like that until Iggy bust through the door.

"Wow… No comment." he laughed, flicking Fang in the back of the head.

Fang pulled away from me and gave him a death glare.

"Hey, Max. Glad you're alive." Iggy smiled, standing in front of us.

"Yeah, me too. And if it weren't for… He who shall not be named," I laughed, winking at Fang. "I wouldn't be."

"Voldemort?" Iggy gasped.

Fang rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Why didn't you want your name mentioned in that article anyway?" I asked Fang.

"Because I didn't want people to call me a hero or whatever. I did it because I wanted to. I didn't save your life for publicity, I did it because…" he trailed off.

"Because why?" I asked cautiously.

"Because… I think I love you." he whispered.

And right there, everything seemed to stop. The breath in my lungs. The beat in my heart. The voice from coming out my mouth. Everything.

I wanted to tell him I loved him too, but my voice wouldn't work!


	17. School Or Hell ?

**Me: Muhahaha ! I Got Iggy Back !**

**Iggy: Forcibly.**

**Me: HUSH**

**Iggy: I Only Speak The Truth.**

**Me: Ha ! Noooo.**

**Iggy: Well, I'm Probably Going To Wack K.J. Upside The Head, So, Here's Her Disclaimer. She Doesnt Own. **

__

_**Daddy's Home**_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

The next day my dad drove Fang and I to school.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled, getting out of my dad's jet black Volvo.

Fang was collecting my things as I got out.

I looked around me, and about three hundred faces starred right at me.

Someone from the back of the crowed started clapping at me, and eventually everyone else joined in.

I was slightly confused at first, but then remembered that I'd survived being stabbed, and that was probably why they were clapping.

Just then, a brunette girl bounced up to me… _Susan._

"Listen, Max, I know you probably don't want to talk to me… So I'll talk. I'm sorry I started ignoring you when we turned thirteen. It was Vidia and Mercedes," Vidia and Mercedes were Susan's best friends. "I really feel terrible about hurting you, and I'd like to be friends again. I miss all of our sleepovers and pig-out-on-junk food nights. And that time we stayed up all night watching scary movies with my brothers."

I nodded.

I missed it all too. Her two brothers; Tommy and Tony adored me. Tommy was twenty-two and Tony was eighteen.

"Alright. I guess we could _try _to be friends again. Truth be told, I miss it all too."

She leaned over and hugged me. I couldn't really hug her back because I was on crutches.

She pulled back and beamed brightly.

Fang got out of the Volvo and put his arm around my waist.

Last night, Fang and I talked about if we were boyfriend and girlfriend or not, and he said he wanted to be… So we were.

I leaned up and kissed him as Susan walked away. (And back to her friends)

"I love you, Max." he whispered him my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked, taunting him.

"Definitely." he answered, bending down and kissing me roughly.

"No funny business, boy!" I heard my dad laugh as his Volvo screeched away.

"Well, my class is this way," Fang frowned looking in the complete opposite direction from where my class was. "Want me to walk you to your locker?"

"Nah, I think I'll be fine."

I pecked him on the lips once more before hobbling to my locker.

As I attempted to gather everything I needed for my first four classes, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Max." I heard someone whisper.

I wished it was Fang, but it wasn't.

His name was Toby. He was in my English class.

He leaned up against the lockers and looked at me.

"Hi." was all I said back.

The only people I really talked to now were; Fang (duh), Iggy, Gabe, Monique, Mrs. Martinez, and my dad.

"So, I was wondering… Do you maybe, wanna go out with me Friday night?" Toby asked.

"Oh, Toby, I'm sorry, but I'm kinda going out with someone…" I whispered, my voice getting lower.

"Oh… Sorry." he frowned.

I didn't know what to say.

I mean, Toby was cute and all, but I was with Fang. And plus, Toby isn't really my type…

"Well, if you ever change your mind… You know where my locker is." he laughed, turning around and walking away. His head was down and he was starring at his feet.

_Great. Now I feel bad._ I thought to myself.

I saw three girls coming my way. Aside from Susan and her posse, these girls were the worst at the school.

Nicolette, the "leader", had really tanned skin, and reddish-brown, curly hair.

Hallie, the second-in-command, had pale white skin and black hair. She looked really emo but she wasn't.

Amanda, the helper monkey, had the same complexion as Hallie, and brown hair.

"Oh, damn, I see you survived." Nicolette grunted.

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore them.

"Hey, she was talking to you." Hallie squeaked.

Amanda grabbed my shoulder and pushed me to the ground.

I felt my leg go into extreme pain.

"Aww, look, the crippled cant get up on her own." Nicolette taunted.

"C'mon, Nikki, lets just leave her." Hallie laughed as they turned around and left.

I tried to reach for the handle on my locker to try and hoist myself up, but my arm wasn't long enough.

I grabbed my backpack (which had exploded, leaving my stuff strewn across the hallway floor) and started shoving my stuff back into it.

Nobody else was in the hallway, so I had no one to help me up.

I grabbed my crutches, and tried to pick myself off the floor.

It worked after about ten minutes.

I was going to be uber late for first period, but I didn't care. My teacher "Director" (That's what he made us call him) was a jerk, but we had to deal with him anyway.

I hobbled toward my class.

"Ms. Ride, I'm sure you have an excuse for being late?" Director asked, not looking at me.

He was writing a bunch of words on the blackboard.

"I fell." I mumbled, taking my seat in the back of the room.

"Well, maybe you should try to keep your balance next time."

I rolled my eyes and prepped myself for a day of Hell.


	18. Daddy's Home For Good

_****_

Daddy's Home

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Max's P.O.V

* * *

School finally came to and end before I killed someone.

I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone when I got home.

Ari and Angel hadn't gotten here yet. They were supposed to come soon.

I was sitting in my room wearing **(An outfit on my profile. Too lazy to explain what it looks like) **

I decided to go to sleep. My foot was killing me, and my stitches hurt.

I fell asleep for a while before I woke up screaming.

My dad rushed in and wrapped me in a huge hug.

"Whats wrong, Maxie?"

I was still screaming, so I didn't answer.

My eyes filled with tears and I tried to remember what my dream was about.

_I was in a room._

_I went over to a mirror and was surprised with my reflection: I was looking back at a thirteen year old Max. _

_I had curly blonde hair and my brown eyes showed only fear._

_I looked down at my arms and saw a bunch of scars._

_I realized what day it was… The day I was going to try and stop my suffering._

_I pulled my fist up to my chest and punched the glass._

_It sliced my knuckled open and send shards of glass everywhere._

_I picked one of those shards, and drug it across my skin from the inside of my elbow to the underside of my wrist._

_Blood poured out._

_And that's when the screaming started._

"Max… Don't worry… Daddy's home… For good." my dad whispered to me.

And I think I actually believed him.

* * *

The End !

... Kinda.

There's A Few More Chapters... But They're Epilogs.


	19. This Is It

_**Daddy's Home**_

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Fang's P.O.V

_

* * *

_

_This is it._ I told myself.

Today, I had to do something every guy fears…

I exhaled deeply and knocked on the door.

_Thank, God Max is at school, so I can do this fast. _I thought.

I looked down at my outfit and made sure my shirt wasn't wrinkled.

Jeb slowly opened the door.

"Fang? Max is at school." he said.

"I- I know. I came to see you."

On the outside, I looked perfectly calm, but on the inside I was freaking out.

"Then, by all means, come in."

I nodded and stepped through the front door.

"Is there something you need?" Jeb asked, sitting down on the living room couch.

"Kind of."

He cocked his head to the side, asking me to go on, so I did.

"Okay… So… I-I know Max is only sixteen-"

"She's seventeen now. Her birthday was a few weeks ago."

I nodded and continued, "Right, seventeen. But I honestly am in love with her."

Jeb seemed to catch onto why I was here and his eyes widened.

Today, was the day I was going to ask Jeb if I could marry Max.

"Go on…" he whispered.

"And I know how much she means to you. And I know that she is your little princess… But she's my Cinderella… And I wanna be her Prince Charming."

I paused for a moment.

_This is insane! He's never gonna let me ask! _I thought.

"Don't get me wrong, I would never dream of taking her away from you… But, I came here to ask you if I could p-propose to her." I tripped on the word 'propose'

He seemed to think about it before he finally croaked, "… You can ask her anything you want… The real question here is whether or not she'll say yes."

And with that, he got up and left the room.

_What the h-e-double-hockey-stick does that mean? _

I exhaled once more, and got up to leave.

Jeb came back and handed me something.

"This was Max's mom's engagement ring. Use this one. It has always meant the world to Max."

I nodded, and left the house.

_Holy, (insert cuss word of your choice) Now I have to figure out how the hell I'm gonna propose… This'll be interesting._

* * *

Did Ya Like It ?

Hope You Did.

R&R ?


	20. AUTHORS NOTE !

**Don't You Just Hate These ? Haha, I Do, But This One Needed To Be Posted. Don't Worry, I'm Not Deleting This Story. And I Know Some People Arent Happy With My Choice Of An Epilogue, That Is Fine With Me, However, I Don't Want Bad Reviews On My Story. That May Change Others' Minds About My Story, And I Don't Want That To Happen. **

**Also, I See That People Don't Want Me To End My Story. And I'm Not Going To. There's Gonna Be A "Daddy's Home Part 2" But Its Up To You Whether I Should Make It In the Same Story (Like, Still Use This Story Thing, Or Make A New One Of Part 2)**

**Please Get Back To Me If You Care Slightly. :] **

**Now For The Fun Part… Review Answers !**

**Domo-the-brown-monster**

_**Haha, Glad You Enjoyed. Lets Hope You Enjoy The Next Few. :]**_

**I 3 EMIN3M **

_**Haha ! Funniest Review I Got ! 3 Loved It ! :D**_

**BlueButterfliesPlayOnMyGuitar**

_**Just wait and see. Something like that does happen. :] 3 Lol. **_

**Midnite17XP**

_**The song was Me + You by Kenny Chesney. :] **_

**Kay, This Is Getting Long….. So….. Yeah. :P**


	21. LINK !

Daddy's Home

Link

Hey Guys !

I Promised I'd Give Ya'll The Link To DH Part 2.

Here It Is:

.net/s/6200932/1/Daddys_Home_Part_2

You Have to Add:

To The Begining To It. (:


End file.
